


movie date

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “We have to be quiet so we don’t get caught, okay?”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: dr: v3 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	movie date

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this was a request from RegulusRequiem11! thanks again for the request, and hope y’all like it! c:

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived after a long week, and to kick off the weekend, Shuichi had offered the idea of a movie date to Kaede. She had instantly agreed, and the pair set off to the theater to see the most recent box office hit. 

Shuichi had just gotten settled in his seat with his drink, happy to be with Kaede, and happy that they had managed to snag seats at the back of the theater and more or less away from the groups of people who had chosen to sit closer to the screen. He turned to Kaede, his heart skipping a beat as he found her looking right back at him smiling. She’d dressed up a bit for the occasion, in a flowy pink dress that stopped just below her thighs, just a bit longer than her normal skirt. 

“You look really pretty tonight, Kaede,” he said, earning a smile from his compliment. 

“Thank you, Shuichi,” she replied. “Actually, there was a reason that I dressed up a little bit tonight.” 

Just as the lights in the theater began to dim, Kaede surprised Shuichi by beginning to climb into his lap. Once she was settled, she began lightly grinding on Shuichi’s lap.

“Kaede? What-?”

His surprise escalated with her movements, and he felt a certain stirring in his loins as she swayed her hips directly over his length. He quickly realized what she was trying to do.

“Kaede, we’re in public! Someone could see us!” he whispered. Kaede said nothing, continuing her movements as she reached down to grasp Shuichi’s hands, which were gripping the seat’s armrests. As nervous (and excited) as he’d suddenly become, he allowed her to grab his hands in her own. She brought one to her chest, not letting go of his wrist until he cautiously grasped her breast over her dress, as if he was a nervous lover feeling them for the first time. Shuichi nervously began gently squeezing her breast, and she let out a little sigh at the feeling, but there was still the matter of Shuichi’s other hand. 

Keeping eye contact as best she could in the now dark theater (her view of his nervous face only illuminated by the glow of the movie screen, where the previews had begun to play), she slowly dragged Shuichi’s hand down, until he suddenly realized where she was taking him. A quick brush of fabric, and his hand was between her legs, prodding at the equally thin fabric of her panties. She lifted herself off his lap slightly, bringing her free hand down to tug at her panties and bring them down. Instead of potentially bringing unwanted attention to them, she let them stay halfway down her legs for now. Shuichi’s hand had remained between her legs, and now that he had free access, he used his fingertips to prod at her pussy lips, which had become a bit slick from her antics. She let out a small moan, leaning in close to Shuichi’s face once more.

“We have to be quiet so we don’t get caught, okay?” 

Hearing her words and what they implied had suddenly awakened a part of Shuichi he hadn’t ever felt before. Suddenly he realized he wanted this as much as Kaede did, to mess around in public in a dark movie theater. Instead of answering her with words, he leaned in and met her lips in a kiss, making her give a small surprised moan before kissing him back. His hand on her breast began kneading, feeling her nipple perk up through the thin fabric (and realizing that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her dress, something she was unfortunately usually always forced to do unless they were hanging out at home). Meanwhile the hand at her pussy had also begun its exploration, his fingertips gently prodding her slit and feeling it moisten under his touch. 

Kaede had picked up her grinding motions, humping against Shuichi’s hand and his hardening length through his pants, excited that he had gotten on board for this. This had been a newer bucket list item for her, and she had figured Shuichi would never have wanted to go through with it, but he was surprising her, and it was easily helping her excitement about the situation immensely. 

She broke the kiss with a quiet gasp as he took the plunge and finally pushed a finger inside of her, and he immediately stopped.

“We have to keep quiet, remember?” he repeated in a whispered tone, his arousal making his voice sound huskier than usual. Kaede was surprised by it, and merely nodded back. Shuichi brought them back into the kiss, beginning to pump his fingers into her as she started up her grinding once more. He felt her inner walls clench around his digits with each pump, and couldn’t wait to continue this exciting new journey and actually have sex with her.

He was definitely prepared from her grinding, his length now hard and throbbing in his pants. He gently squeezed her breast and broke the kiss once more, pulling back. 

“Kaede, hang on, or I’m gonna shoot in my pants,” he whispered. She paused her grinding, not about to let that happen and ruin their date night. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her (making Kaede groan at the sudden empty feeling), and brought both of his hands down to unbutton his pants and fish himself out of his boxers. She couldn’t make out his dick from her position since she was blocking the light, but Shuichi took care of things.

She felt the head of his dick rub against her slit a few times before Shuichi gently pushed the tip inside. She quickly took over and pushed herself down, feeling his length enter her. They were still fairly new to this, so she took him slowly, allowing herself to adjust even though she felt like she was sufficiently wet and excited enough for him. It was still so wild to her than Shuichi had agreed to this, and that they were doing it. 

Once he was fully inside of her and she was sitting comfortably on his lap once more, he leaned in to her again. 

“Is this what you wanted, Kaede?” 

Kaede blushed, but nodded. “I’ve wanted to feel you inside me since you first said we should go on a movie date. I never thought you’d agree.” 

“I didn’t either, but I’m glad I did,” he whispered back. Kaede could see the look on Shuichi’s face, the rare, deep arousal that she had only seen once before, during the first time they had had sex (after they had both gotten over the initial embarassment of seeing each other naked, that was). It excited her, and made her determined to make this time special. 

She leaned in to kiss him again, now beginning to grind on him once more as his hands reached down to grip her hips, guiding her but letting her do most of the work. Her movements turned into long, slow bounces that allowed her to feel every inch of his length deep inside of her. The vice grip from Kaede’s inner walls around his dick was easily the best feeling ever, and he had forgotten all about where they were and potentially getting caught, for the sensations were too intoxicating. 

There was the problem of finding himself dangerously close to the edge, however. He pulled away from the recent, frantic kiss, pressing his forehead against hers and panting out his current slight worry.

“Kaede, I’m getting close.”

“Me too. Let’s do it together.” 

“Can I...inside?”

“Yes, please, give it to me, I want it inside!” 

He groaned, closing his eyes as he felt his peak coming quickly with the confirmation from her. She was letting out little breathless moans, her hands wrapped loosely around his neck as she tried to hold herself steady. 

Still doing their absolute best to stay quiet and hopefully not blow the whole escapade right at the end, both Shuichi and Kaede managed to stay quiet together as they both hit their peaks. Kaede’s inner walls gripped Shuichi’s spasming dick tightly, trying to milk all he had from him, as he shot his load deep inside her and painted her walls white. 

He let out a grunt towards the end when Kaede wiggled her hips to try to feel the last little aftershocks leave her body with her orgasm, but still they remained uncaught in the act. 

When they both settled down, Kaede leaned in and gave Shuichi a quick kiss, before pulling off of his lap. Her panties were still around her thighs, but instead of pulling them up like Shuichi had been expecting her to do, she instead pulled them down her legs before sitting back in her seat next to him, the fabric tightly balled in her hand. She looked to Shuichi and gave a little wink, which he caught from the last glare from the movie before the credits began to roll on screen.

“Whoops, guess we didn’t even get to see the movie,” Kaede said with a mischievous giggle, as some of the people around them began to get up from their seats. Shuichi had tucked himself back inside his pants and back to looking like nothing had happened, despite both him and Kaede knowing that something had definitely gone down. 

They waited until the majority of the people had left before collecting themselves and joining the crowds, as to not rouse suspicions. 

Once they were back in the lobby, Kaede sighed, looking at Shuichi. 

“I had a great time tonight,” she said with another wink. “I hope you liked it, too.”

Shuichi nodded, and Kaede giggled. She grabbed Shuichi’s hand (purposely, the one he had used to finger her; he briefly flushed and wondered if that would in any way give them away to anything) and began to lead them towards the exit. 

Shuichi allowed her to guide him once more, his eyes automatically drawing towards the floor, and he saw another discriminating sight that in all honesty made his heart leap: a slick mix of her juices and his seed had trickled down her inner thigh slightly. Suddenly remembering another potential piece of evidence, he reached down with his free hand to his pants pocket and patted it lightly, and was relieved to feel the ball of fabric was still there. He’d left the theater behind Kaede, who had somehow managed to forget about the panties she’d been holding moments before on her chair’s armrest, and had nabbed the panties before stuffing them into his pocket for safe keeping. He had decided that he would keep this little prize as a remembrance of the night (and maybe for a potential self-pleasure session later on that evening if he felt up to it, which he probably would).

Once they were outside, Kaede stopped on the sidewalk in front of the theater to embrace Shuichi. He hugged her back tightly, resting his head on her shoulder in what everyone else would have just seen as an affectionate hug. Instead, his intentions were clear to her. 

“We should do that again sometime.” 

She pulled back from him, nodding excitedly, and it was settled. 

They would have another movie date soon, even if they didn’t do much actual movie watching. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
